A Dreamer Trying To Survive Reality
by madagascarmaster
Summary: Bumblebee has stepped into a great adventure! Chasing Dreams, Struggling to Live and searching for that Special Somebot, it's gonna be one heck of a ride! (Better Story Inside...I hope.)
1. It all begins

The yellow Minibot stood in the doorway, grinning. She was going, she was _really going_. Her doorwings fluttered with nervous excitement and anticipation. She held her helm high. She was ready. _"Wait!" _She smiled at the familiar voice. Turning around, she saw the little cherry red femme with neon blue flames running towards her, doorwings being blown back from the speed. Under her arm, she cradled a metal box.

Bending down, she picked up the Minibot Youngling up in a spinning hug. A squeal of delight escaped the little femme as she was given the allusion of flying. Setting her down, the yellow Minibot smiled affectionately at the little femme, rubbing her helm between the two _"Pigtails" _that sprouted from the sides.

"Hey Sugar Rush, what's up?" The two Minibot femmes were _Sisters In All Ways But Energon_, as the Caretakers put it. The two were as close as Energon and Oil, and were always together. She held out a crudely welded box, her _"Pigtails" _twitching, as they often did in response to her emotions. "Open it, _open it_!" She cried, bouncing up and down excitedly. "_Alright_, _alright_!" She flipped removed the top, a huge grin spread across her faceplates at what was inside.

Inside the box was a necklace. It was a titanium chain, with a single crystal hanging from it. Immediately, she pulled it over her helm. "Look again!" Sugar Rush pushed the box up to the yellow femme, laughing. The older Minibot rolled her optics with a smile. She looked inside and smiled softly.

Inside the box was her most treasured photo. It was her standing in the main room of the Youngling Care Center, Sugar Rush on her shoulders, grinning like mad. The Youngling on her shoulders was caught mid laugh. Then, there were her two best friends, Cinder, and his twin brother, Twister. Cinder was caught in a headlock, his brother giving him a playful noggie. The two laughed as they play fought, Cinders trying to struggle free.

"It's awesome! Thanks, 'Rush!" Two mechs walked up. "Hey Cinder, hey Twister. Ready to go?" They nodded. Sugar Rush hugged their waists, because she was to small to properly hug the tall twins. The yellow femme bent down and hugged her one last time. "Don't _ever_ stop being awesome, okay?" The cherry red Minibot nodded her helm vigorously.

One of the Caretakers walked up. It was Tide Rider, an aqua green and light blue femme with white faceplates. She was tall, a light blue visor hiding her optics. She gave the three of them a hug. "I'm so_ proud _of all of you!" She told them, a hint of sadness on her faceplates. "You'll do great things, I know it."

The group said their goodbyes, before they left their home to start new lives. "Bye!" Sugar Rush called, waving one arm as she stood in the doorway with Wave Rider. "I'll send you letters, okay?" The yellow Minibot called, waving back.

Transforming, she drove off with the twins. As the only home she had ever known faded from view, she felt a sense of dread turn her Energon to ice. She had a suspicion in the back of her processor that this would be the last time she would see that building.

_/oOo/_

"We will be missing you very much." Cinder told her, releasing her from his hug. Twister came up and hugged her next. "Yes, very much, brother." He agreed. "I'll miss you guys to. Good luck with your new jobs. You'll be the best Refinery Bots on Cybertron, I just know it!" They grinned. "You say hellos to the bots at Elite Guard for us, yes?" Twister asked. The yellow Minibot grinned. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Bye!" The twins called in unison as they drove off. The yellow femme waved until they were out of sight. Taking a slightly shaky intake, she turned towards the large building.

The yellow femme couldn't believe it. She was finally here, _Autobot Boot Camp_. A huge grin spread across her grey faceplates. It was happening, she was going to train to become an Elite Guard bot! Though she knew, it would be rough. She would most likely be the only femme there, and there would be one or two bots that would treat her like she was _fragile_. She scoffed at the thought of it. She was as tough as any mech! With a confident stride, she entered.

_/oOo/_

A green Minibot sat there, bored. His red friend was talking to him about something, but he wasn't really listening.

The red mech nudged him. "Hey," he pointed to the door. "Check out the _Hot Rod_." He looked in the direction his friend had pointed. It was a Minibot femme. She had a slender frame, and walked with confidence and grace. The light glistened attractively off her yellow, grey and black paint job. Baby blue optics sparkled with good humor and mischief. Where the horns were on a regular Minibot, she had what looked like two plump ponytails curling off her helm. Her yellow doorwings fluttered softly. Around her neck, a crystal hung from a titanium chain.

She walked past, and the green mini-bot whistled, _"Sweet Rims." _She stopped dead in her tracks. She turned her helm slowly towards him, left optic twitching slightly, her servos balled into trembling fists. Then, she suddenly lashed out, punching the green mech viciously in the faceplate. She turned on her heal and stalked off. He rubbed his sore faceplate. It was throbbing, but a large grin was plastered on his faceplates. Pleasant to look at, with a feisty attitude._ Oh_, he was_ definitely _liking this femme.

_/oOo/_

She sat at a table, tapping a little rhythm on the hard metal surface. She looked to the side. Yep, that green mech and his friend were still staring at her. "All cadets must report to the Assembly Area in ten cycles, that is all." She smiled. "I am _so_ Elite guard material." She whispered to herself.

"Is that what you really think, hybrid?" A sickeningly sweet voice asked. She glared up at the purple and navy blue femme. The other Minibot's magenta optics seemed to mock her, as if saying '_Poor Little Thing.' _"If you think your even _half_ as good as an Elite Guard solider, you're sadly mistaken." She walked away, leaving the yellow femme with a quickly growing hatred for the other Minibot.

_/oOo/_

The green mech repeatedly punched the reinforced chest of his friend, just to show off. "Hey guys, can I try?" The two mechs looked at each other, then to the yellow mini-bot, before bursting out laughing. The femme's grey faceplates flushed bright pink.

She felt a servo on her shoulder, and turned. "'Ey t'ere little femme," It was a large green mech, chewing on a stick of metal. _Farm Bot, _She immediately decided. He held up a scanner. "Can ya scan a picture of me with these big tall buildings? They'll_ never _believe this back home!" He was a bit strange, but she scanned the photo. "_Mmm hmm_," She hummed. "First time off the Energon Farm?" "How'd c'ha know?"

"Well, well. Seems the hybrid's found a new friend. A total _Mudflap_." The dark purple Minibot laughed. "Him, _what? No, no. _H-He's not my friend." She let out a squeak of surprise as a giant servo landed on her shoulder. "Not yet, buddy! Give it time!" The group snickered. _Why me?_

_/oOo/_

_"Ten hut!" _The group scrambled into a line. A blue, grey and orange mech marched in. "I am Sentinel Minor, _Drill Sargent_!" He turned towards the group. "But you _linchpins_ will address me as_ Sir_! Is that clear?" _"Sir, yes, Sir!" _He stuck his face in front of the large green mech's. "Wipe that smile off your face, _Dull Spark_!" "Uh, I'm not smiling, Sir! My jaw, it's just, tempered that way, Sir!" The yellow femme turned her helm to the side. "Forget Mudflap's jaw, check out the _asteroid sized _chin on Sarge!" The Sargent stuck his face in front of hers. "You got a comment, funny bot?" "No, Sir!"

"Why does a _weak jointed, slow processin', hunk of junk _like you wanna be an Autobot recruit?" "To be an Elite Guard warrior and kick Decepticon skid plates, Sir!" He looked offended. "You couldn't kick my mother board if I held it in front of your foot!" He turned to the line again. "Each of you, sound off! Why do ya wanna be here?" "To be an Elite Guard Intelligence officer, Sir!" A light and dark grey mech responded. "To be an Elite Guard Trooper, Sir!" The red mech yelled. "To be an Elite Guard Commander, Sir!" The green Minibot yelled. "To be an Elite Guard Assassin, Sir!" The dark purple femme yelled. "Well, uh. I was kinda hoping, I could be, a certified Space Bridge Technician. Uh, Sir!" The large Autobot said. The group laughed. Sentinel Minor stomped his foot. "Mute it,_ Mud Plow Brains_!" The group obediently stopped.

"Space Bridge Technician, eh? Now _here's_ a bot who knows his place!" He turned to the small, yellow femme. "You should try to be more like your friend here!" "He's not my friend, Sir!"_ "We're all friends here!" _He yelled, marching up and down the line. "Cogs in a great, big Autobot machine!" He stopped in front of the grey mech. "Show me what you got, _cog_!" The mech wordlessly extended his legs and arms, then retracted them. "Not bad." The Sargent said thoughtfully. "I'm gonna call you,_ LongArm_."

He walked to the next mech in the line. "Show me your stuff!" The mech braced his legs, and encased his body in iron. "That's it?" The now silver mech smiled. "Hit me with everything you've got, Sir!" A bladed shield formed on the Sargent's arm. He slashed repeatedly at the recruit's impenetrable hide. He drew back. "Ah, well, nice plating,_ Ironhide_." The purple femme shoved the mech aside. She held out a servo, which transformed into a small cannon. A blast of eerie purple goo shot out, fully dissolving a target. "Impressive work, _Poison_." The newly named femme smirked arrogantly. The green Minibot stepped forward and held up his servos. They transformed into stingers, crackling with blue electricity. He aimed and blew out two targets. "Nice stinging! Welcome to the patroon, _Wasp_!"

"_I'll_ show ya stinging." The yellow femme stepped up, servos also transforming. Instead of hitting targets, she hit a rock point, breaking off the top. Sentinel turned to the femme. "You are noting but a _**BUMBLER**_! From now on, your name is _Bumblebee_!" "_Bumblebee_?" He got in her face. "You got a problem with that?" "Sir... _No_, Sir."

She let out a squeak as the Sargent was hit by a wrecking ball, knocking him into her. She fell back on her aft, Sentinel lay sprawled on the ground. "Oh, sorry, Sarge, Sir." The wrecking ball rolled off. The mech jumped up, face flushed with rage. "_You! _You're all bulk, and no brains! You're _Bulkhead_!" He turned to face the group. "Now, _drop and give me twenty! _All of ya!" He marched back and forth. "Every time one of you worthless _grease smears _messes up, the entire platoon is gonna suffer! Because in the grand machine, if one cog doesn't work,_ none _of the cogs do!"

_/oOo/_

Oil drained into a metal barrel. "Oil change duty? I'm not meant for this, I'm meant for _great things_!" Bumblebee ranted aloud. Bulkhead lifted two of the barrels. "Sure beats shoveling Energon dust back on the farm." He walked over to a large, oil filled tank. "And Space Bridge techs need to know _all_ about oil." He poured the barrels into the tank. The yellow femme gave him an amused look and shook her helm. "Space Bridge, that is so weak." She shut off the oil. She shouldered another barrel of oil, walking over. She suddenly slipped, bumping into a pile of barrels. The barrels toppled over, spilling oil _all over _Sentinel Minor.

_/oOo/_

An oil covered Sentinel stood in front of the recruits. "Put your servos into it! You call that transforming? I think _protoforms_ transform better than that!" He noticed the glares he was getting. "By the way, you can thank _Yellow Jacket, _and the _Green Doofus _here for the extra Transform-Ups." "Way to go,_ Numb Nubs_." Poison hissed. "Aw, go easy on them, Poison." LongArm remarked. "Yeah," Bumblebee joined in. "_I_ didn't give you the work, Sarge did." Said bot smiled down cruelly at the mini-bot. "And I've got a _Special job _for you, _Stingless_." She gulped. _Slag._

_/oOo/_

In the dead of night, the femme stood on one leg, holding a barrel of oil on each servo._ "I am a worthless oil stain." _She repeated the saying a few more times, before dropping the barrels. "_Why_ am I even _doing_ this?" She sighed, walking off. "Poison was right, I'm not Elite Guard material." A strange noise drifted through the air. "What's that?" She quietly moved over to a warehouse, hiding behind an oil barrel._ "Megatron will speak to you now." _She bit back a gasp. _Megatron?_

_"You have disguised yourself well, my spy bot. The Autobots will never suspect they have a traitor among you cadets." _Her optics widened, mouth hanging open in shock. Thoughts whirled around her processor. _Traitor? One of us? How? __**Who? **__"Now that you've infiltrated the Autobots, you must climb through their ranks, and destroy them from within." _She stayed frozen for a moment, before moving away from the warehouse. Quickly, she choose a course of action. She jumped into view, stingers crackling with electricity. _"Show yourself, traitor!" _

The warehouse was empty. Suddenly, foot steps echoed off the walls. She whipped her helm to the side. A dark purple mini-bot was just barely visible in the dark warehouse. "_Poison_," She whispered, watching the other femme exit the building, melting into the shadows. "I should have known."

_/oOo/_

Flopping down in her room, she pondered her first Solar Cycle at Boot Camp. It was rough, but she could manage. She'd never forgive herself if she gave up on her first day. Besides, she'd found out the spy bot, now all she needed to do was catch her. With a satisfied smirk, she drifted off into recharge.

_**/**_

_**Okay, this is a MASSIVE chapter. I'll explain it now. I was thinking about what would happen if Bee and Wasp became a couple in Boot Camp, then I realized it wouldn't be good for their relationship if Bee sent Wasp to the stockades. So I used my OC poison, who was originally supposed to be a Decepticon. Then I realized that for the episode Where Is Thy Sting to work, I'd have to make Bee a femme. so I did. But, since Bee's a femme, that'll alter the whole storyline, so I went, What the heck, I'll put my own flare into the plot! So bear with me, this story will be HUGE!**_


	2. I've got a bad feeling about this

Bumblebee trudged through the halls, tired. "Hey," She jumped in surprise, whirling around and pointing her stingers at the faceplates of Wasp. "What do you_ want_, Wasp?" She grumbled, lowering her stingers. The green mech held up his servos in mock surrender. "Whoa, I just want to help you." "Help me with what?" He gently took her servo. "You've got a lot of power, you just need to learn to control it. I can help with that." Bumblebee considered her options, then groaned in defeat. "Fine." As she walked off, Wasp smirked.

_/oOo/_

"No, Bumblebee. Don't tilt your servo, keep it straight." "Like this?" She held her servo out. "No. Here, let me help." Wasp walked over and took her arm, gently guiding it into position. "Now try." The yellow femme fired a bolt of electricity at a target, hitting the edge of it. "Better. You just need to hold it steady, okay? Let's try again." This time she fired, it bounced off the wall and flew back at them._ "HIT THE DECK!" _The two Minibots threw themselves onto the ground, the blue electricity sailing over their helms. Bumblebee looked at Wasp, a joking grin on her faceplates. "_So_, how'd I do?"

_/oOo/_

"Are joo veady?" The Decepticon asked, turning to his brothers. "Vet's kick zome Autobot skid plate!" The second oldest answered, his cannons moving into firing position. "Oh, goody, goody!" The youngest cackled, bouncing from foot to foot and clapping. It was his first mission and he could hardly contain his excitement. "_Shh_, Random!" The second oldest hissed, smacking his little brother's helm. "_Ow_, Hothead!" Random cried, holding his helm. "_Quiet_, both of joo!" The group focused their attention on their target, a Youngling Care Center, located just outside the local city.

Hardly anyone ever left the city, making the care center an easy target. "Ve go now, Icy?" Random asked. Icy hesitated a moment. _"Now." _A twister of ice and flames attacked the building, the force of the blow cracking the wall. Screams of terror sounded from inside, and Random felt an odd feeling stir within him. It wasn't the rush of joy his brothers had told him about. It was unfamiliar and strange, like it didn't belong in his Decepticon coding.

_/oOo/_

Sugar Rush shrieked as the only home she'd ever known crumbled around her, letting in blasts of ice and fire. She was so terror stricken, she didn't see the huge metal chunk falling. _"Sugar Rush!" _Tide Rider yelled, pushing the cherry red femme out of the way. Time seemed to slow down in those few moments. The Minibot could only stare in horror as the Caretaker who had been like a mother to her, was offlined from the metal's crushing weight. A strange object landed at her feet. She picked it up. A look of complete anguish crossed her faceplates, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. In shaking servos, Sugar Rush held Tide Rider's visor.

_/oOo/_

More falling metal shook her out of her daze. She dove behind a chunk of rubble, bring her knees up to her chest, burying her helm in them, trying to muffle her screams and sobs. The falling debris had cracked her right optic and smashed the glass on her doorwings. She was dented and scraped, drops of Energon dribbling onto the ground. Her left _"Pigtail" _ had been nearly melted by fire.

"Search v'or survivors. Ve can't avo'd to leave v'any V'itnesses." A thickly accented voice broke the heavy silence, it's cold, uncaring tone sent shivers through her, turning her Energon to ice with fear. She heard footsteps nearing her and the buzz of charging cannons. Her body went stiff with terror and her Spark hammered wildly in her chest. Every step seemed to echo in her helm, every fear filled nano-click painfully slow. She trembled when the footsteps stopped near her, expecting the worst.

/oOo/

Random stared at the sight before him. An Autobot femme, no older than himself, sat behind the rubble with her faceplate buried in her knees, trembling in terror. His usual jack-o-lantern grin was a curious frown. He had never seen an Autobot before, and he'd never been this close to a femme his age. His intakes hitched for a moment when the femme slowly lifted her helm, fear filled, yet curious optics stared into his own. Even through her chassis was heavily damaged and her white faceplates tear stained, she was_ beautiful_.

"_Random! _Vhat iz taking joo so long?!" Hothead yelled from another place among the rubble. Random's optics fell on something the femme clutched under her arm. An idea shot into his processor. He reached for the toy, but stopped. "Vay I?" She nodded wordlessly. He removed the toy from her arms. "My name's Random, vhat's joors?" "Sugar Rush." She muttered quietly. "Bye bye, Sugar Vush." He told her, walking off. "Hey, Random?" He looked back. The Minibot smiled softly. "Thanks."

/oOo/

"_Random! _Vhere 'ave joo been?" Icy asked. "Lookie lookie at vhat I found!" Random cackled, showing them the toy. It was of a blue mech with cat ears and cheetah patterned armor. A tail flopped lazily behind it. It was made of woven metal threads, making it soft and cuddly. Although worn, it was well cared for and in good condition. "Can I keep vit?" Random pleaded. "V'ine." Icy sighed. _"Yay!"_

/oOo/

Once back in his room he shared with his brothers, he flopped down on the bunk, processor spinning with the events of the day. He pictured the smiling face of Sugar Rush as he clutched the toy. He remembered her voice, like a tinkling of bells and those beautiful emerald green optics. He felt a strong emotion welling up inside him. It made his processor cloudy and his Spark flutter. Then, it struck him. _He was in love with Sugar Rush. _

An _Autobot_, their sworn enemies, the ones who drove most of them off Cybertron and scattered them across the galaxy. But he still loved her. His processor told him he'd never see her again, and even if he did, she would hate him. But his Spark rebelled against his processor, filling him with hope. He clutched the toy closer, imagining himself by her side. But, in that image, he was wearing the Autobot insignia.

_/oOo/_

Sugar Rush was afraid to leave her makeshift shelter. Even though the attackers were long gone, she was afraid to see the wreckage of her home. She sat there, wishing her big sister and the twins were here, they'd know what to do. She found her thoughts drifting to the black faced mech with red optics. She didn't know how she felt about him. He didn't offline her. He was also friendly and kind. Decepticons were rarely spoken of at the Care Center, but from what she could gather, they were cruel and uncaring. Random didn't seem like that at all.

He seemed just like any other Youngling, but maybe had a screw or two loose. Sugar Rush smiled to herself. He was like her in many ways, but different in just as many. She imagined his black faceplates and red optics with their curious stare. She felt feelings start to swirl around deep inside her. She tried to determine them, but every time she tried to focus on one, it slipped through her fingertips. Then, all of them mixed together into one emotion. _Love. _

She realized it now. But, for some reason she wasn't at all surprised by it. It had been in the back of her processor since he'd saved her. She smiled dryly. Who would have thought it would take her whole world crumbling around her for her prince to show up? She was in love with a Knight In Enemy Armor_. _A single, dry laugh escaped her at the bitter sweet irony of it all.

_/oOo/_

"The Decepticons attacked it a few mega-cycles ago. We have just sent a team out in search of survivors." Bumblebee's servos shook as she heard the news. Her home, gone. _"Hmm," _Poison hummed thoughtfully. "_Your_ home gets attacked by Decepticons_ just after _you left. Seems very _convenient_ to me." She was about to say more, but Bumblebee shot her in the faceplates, causing her to stumble back and fall. "_SHUT UP_, YOU INSENSITIVE GLITCH! THAT WAS MY HOME, MY _FAMILY_!" Poison spat out Energon and rose to her feet. She smirked at Bumblebee, as if she knew exactly why the yellow femme's home had been destroyed.

Bumblebee was blinded by rage and grief, the emotions turning her vision red. She went to hit the femme again, but Wasp held her back. "Bumblebee, getting mad won't change what's happened. She's only trying to provoke you." Bumblebee slumped in the other Minibots hold, sobbing.She released her emotions until she was just numb, simply shaking in Wasp's arms. A thought flew into her processor that made her spark stop. _What had happened to Sugar Rush?_

_/oOo/_

Jazz arrived at what was left of the Care Center with Harmony, a femme with a cream colored chassis and wine colored accents. She had baby blue optic and a kind smile. She was good company and had a _freaky_ talent for finding things. Hence, why she was along on the mission.

The pair started shifting through the rubble. Although Harmony was a_ freakishly good _Searcher 'Bot, she got queasy at battle grounds. She hated the sight of grey, lifeless bodies coated in their own Energon. She shivered. So many Younglings, offline. _What kind of monster would do this? _"Yo, Harmony!" Jazz called out, saying the words that filled her with hope. "I found one!"

_/oOo/_

The white cyber ninja held a struggling Minibot in his servos, trying fruitlessly to calm the panicking Youngling down. "_Whoa_, little red, _chill_!" "Put me_ down_!" She yelled. _"Alright, Alright!" _He placed her on the ground. Harmony crouched in front of her. "I'm Harmony and this is Jazz. What's your name, sweetie?" "Sugar Rush." The cream colored femme nodded. "I want my big sister. She went to boot camp, I want to go see her." The two looked at each other. They could tell this Minibot was stubborn, and a trip to Autobot Boot Camp couldn't hurt. "Alright, I guess it's doable." Jazz shrugged. "But first lets get you to the Med Bot." He placed her on his shoulders. "Hold on tight, little red!"

_/oOo/_

"Hmm, well, that isn't right." Red Alert ran over the scans. "What's not right?" Harmony asked. "It's her Transformation Cog, it's glitched." "From the attack?" Jazz asked. "No, it looks like it's been there since she was Sparked. It looks like it was meant for a different Protoform, one with a larger vehicle mode. Until we can find a suitable vehicle mode for her, she'll have to make do."

The cherry red femme hopped off the medical berth. "Can we go now?" "Yes, we can go now." Harmony rolled her optics, amused. She let the Minibot scramble onto her shoulders before they headed out. "So what's your big sister like?" "She's yellow, black and grey. She always wanted to be in the Elite Guard. She's nice, and funny, and she always plays with me. A lot of bots give us weird looks, but we don't mind." Sugar Rush told them anything and everything about her sister. "We're here!" Jazz announced.

_/oOo/_

Bumblebee sat at a table. She had snapped at Wasp when he'd tried to sit next to her, saying she wanted to be alone. She could feel everyone watching her, but she didn't care. She didn't want anyone's sympathy. She just wanted to be left alone with her sorrows and her Energon cube. She couldn't cry any more tears, the bottled up sorrow wrapping around her Spark like lead chains.

Suddenly, she was tackled by something red and blue. She was frozen in shock for a moment. She couldn't hold back her relief. "Sugar Rush!" She hugged the smaller Minibot, not caring if she got a few weird looks. The cherry red femme's gaze fell on her tear stained face. "Are you okay?" She smiled at her, but it held a hint of sadness. "I'm fine, Rush. _I'm fine_."

_/oOo/_

"Well, we found a survivor, reunited a family and got to visit Boot Camp. I think that's a pretty good Solar Cycle." Harmony said as they watched the scene unfold. Jazz chuckled. "This is gonna be one Pit of a report. And you're writing it!" She grinned. "You'll have to catch me first!" She yelled, driving off. "I can dig it." Jazz nodded, taking off after her. Their laughter echoed through the halls.

_/oOo/_

_**"BUMBLEBEE!" **_Sentinel yelled. The yellow femme groaned silently before spinning around, one arm around Sugar Rush's waist, using the other to salute. "_Yes_, Sir?" "What are you doing bringing unauthorized personnel here!?" "I have a name!" Sugar Rush squeaked. "And guess what? I. Don't. CARE!" The red Minibot glared at him. "This is my little sister." "SO!" Sentinel yelled. "She has no where to go." "Send her to a Care Center!" _"NO!" _The small femme shrieked. "I am _NOT _going _anywhere _without Bumblebee!" She clutched her sister's arm to emphasize her point.

After much arguing, Sentinel finally cracked. "_FINE! _But she's _your _responsibly and she has to do training!" _"Sir, yes Sir!" _Sugar Rush gave a salute, making a serious thing adorable easily. The Drill Sargent walked away grumbling. Once he was out of sight, the two Minibots shared a celebratory high five. "He's a huge jerk. With an even _bigger_ chin." Sugar Rush stated, and the two laughed. "I HEARD THAT!" Sentinel yelled, making the two laugh all the harder.

_/oOo/_

The two ended up cleaning the training hall as their punishment. Sugar Rush looked up from the floor she was scrubbing to grin at her sister. "Worth it, _so totally worth it_!" She exclaimed. There was no holding it in. The two cracked up all over again, their laughter echoing through the halls. It was contagious and the others soon found themselves laughing as well.

_/oOo/_

"What's so funny!?" Sentinel snapped. "I-I D-Don't know-w S-S-Sir-r, _Bwahaha!" _Wasp tried to explain, leaning on Ironhide's shoulder. Even Poison found herself chuckling, though she tried to hide it. _**"I'M SURROUNDED BY MORONS!" **_Sentinel yelled, the noise not unheard by anyone. The group still couldn't control their laughter. _"I KNOW IT WAS YOU TWO!" _He yelled down the hall.

_/oOo/_

The two femmes heard the angry mech and were on the ground with laughter. "W-We'r-re-e _S-S-SO _AHAHAHA _s-s-slagged-d_! AHAHA!" Bumblebee managed to say between howls of laughter. _"I REGRET NOTHING!" _Sugar Rush yelled, pointing her servo dramatically. The two erupted into laughter once more, setting off another chain reaction.

Even Poison wasn't spared this time. The dark purple femme was leaning against the wall, clutching her stomach. Wasp pounded the ground, tears streaming down his faceplates. "S-s-sweet-t P-Primus-s-s, m-m-make i-it-t-t _s-s-stop-p_!" Poison yelled, tears coming to her own optics. LongArm's vents wheezed from the strain. _"H-HELP, I-I-I C-CAN'T-T-T S-S-STOP-P! AHAHAHA!" "IS-S-S I-I-IT-T P-POSSIBLE-E-E T-T-TO O-O-OFFLINE F-F-FROM-M L-L-LAUGHING-G T-T-TO H-HARD-D!?" _Ironhide asked, clutching a table to keep from doubling over.

_**/oOo/**_

_**The laugh attack is based on something that happened to me. I was at my cabin at camp, and thought of something really funny. I laughed really hard and other people joined in. When our counselor asked what was so funny, none of us knew. One girl laughed so hard she fell out of her bunk. Good thing she was on the bottom. Also, those who know who Sugar Rush's doll is get a cyber cookie! The thing about the toy is, they don't have organic material on Cybertron, so I had to make do. Plz review, I'd really appreciate it!**_


	3. Sentinel's a huge jerk face

Bumblebee groaned. She could never get a break. She'd been trying to catch Poison again, but of course, Sentinel walked into the trap. Now, a paint covered Sentinel was making them preform Transform-Ups. Poison kicked the yellow femme, sending her toppling to the ground. "That's for charring my faceplates, hybrid." She snarled, venom in her words. The other Minibot wisely remained silent.

Sugar Rush tried hard, she really did. Pain throbbed in her T-cog, flooding through her, making every inch of her chassis burn. "YOU!" She slowly looked up at Sentinel, who immediately got in her faceplates. "ARE YOU GLITCHED! THAT'S AN EXTRA 20 TRANSFORM-UPS!" A whimper and a choked sob escaped the Youngling's mouth.

There was a horrible grinding sound, emitting from her chest plate. The group covered their audios. Sugar Rush was in vehicle mode for a nano click before the horrible sound returned. She was back in bot mode, vents cycling hard. "AGAIN!" Sentinel yelled. She choked on a sob and tried once more.

The cherry red femme collapsed onto the floor, choked cries of pain escaping her. She clutched above her T-cog, coughing. Bumblebee ran to her sister's side, alarm showing clearly on her faceplates. The younger Minibot purged what little Energon she'd managed to drink before Sentinel rounded them all up. The yellow femme glared at Sentinel. "How could you?!" She demanded, holding the cherry red femme against her. Sentinel glared down at her. "I am your commanding officer, you will not speak to me like that!"

All traces of the yellow femme's happy attitude disappeared and she gave off an aura that would have a Decepticon running for mommy. The other cadets took a huge step away from the Minibot. "You personally said she is MY responsibility. Therefor, it is my job to keep YOU from hurting her!" "She's faking!" Sentinel bellowed. "SHUT UP!" Bumblebee snapped. "Her T-cog is meant for a larger vehicle mode, it's amazing she even managed to transform for a nano click!" For the first time in his life cycle, Sentinel was speechless.

/oOo/

Bumblebee lead her sister through the door and sat on the berth. She held the trembling cherry red femme close to her, and gently ran her servo down the Youngling's back. Softly, she sang a song Tide Rider used to sing to them.

_"If you're lonely_

_And need a friend_

_And troubles seem like_

_They never end_

_Just remember_

_To keep the faith_

_And love will be there_

_To light the way_

_"Anytime you need a friend_

_I will be here_

_You'll never be alone again_

_So don't you fear_

_Even if you're miles away_

_I'm by your side_

_So don't you ever be lonely_

_Love will make it alright_

_"When the shadows are closing in_

_And your spirit diminishing_

_Just remember_

_You're not alone_

_And love will be there_

_To guide you home_

_"Anytime you need a friend_

_I will be here_

_You'll never be alone again_

_So don't you fear_

_Even if you're miles away_

_I'm by your side_

_So don't you ever be lonely_

_Love will make it alright_

_"If you just believe in me_

_I will love you endlessly_

_Take my hand_

_Take me into your heart_

_I'll be there forever baby_

_I won't let go_

_I'll never let go_

_"Anytime you need a friend_

_I will be here_

_You'll never be alone again_

_So don't you fear_

_Even if you're miles away_

_I'm by your side_

_So don't you ever be lonely_

_Love will make it alright"_

The yellow Minibot continued to softly run her servo down her sister's back. Unknown to them, a certain green mech was listening just outside the room.

_**/oOo/**_

_**Waspy, you perv! **__**Naw, he just likes Bumbles' singing! The song is called 'Anytime You Need A Friend' by Mariah Carey.**_


End file.
